FIG. 7 illustrates a carrier bag 70 which is now in general use. The carrier bag 70 includes a bottom plate 72 and a bag 74. The bag 74 is formed of a nylon material, with a base portion thereof being made open. The bottom plate 72 is made of a synthetic resin material. The bag 74 is rigidly secured to the outer-periphery of the bottom plate 72. The bag 74 includes a slide fastener 78 which zips the bag 74 open and closed. The bottom plate 72 is provided with a caster 78 at each corner portion thereof in order to trail the carrier bag 70 along the ground using a belt 80.
However, this type of carrier bag has a disadvantage in that articles such as ski gear can only be placed in the carrier bag 70 in a top-to-down direction when the carrier bag 70 is open. As a result, some of the articles are inconveniently packed in the carrier bag 70 because of shapes and/or sizes of the articles. Another drawback is that movement of the carrier bag 70 on the snowy ground causes the casters 78 to bury into the snow, which then stops movement thereof. In this case, there is an idea of tilting the carrier bag 70 in the direction of movement in order to drag it. Nevertheless, this does not facilitate pulling the carrier bag 70 therealong because the outer-periphery of the bottom plate 72 becomes stuck in snow, and the carrier bag 70 falls over.